MinYoon's Drabble
by hunaxx
Summary: [Friend?] Sekumpulan drabble Jimin dan Suga. Jimin sadar, statusnya dengan Yoongi hanyalah sebatas teman dekat dari kecil. Tidak lebih. [BTS Fanfiction] MinYoon. JiminxSuga. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Kiss?

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Yoongi, seorang bocah kecil bersurai sewarna caramel itu sedang tengkurap di ranjang berseprai berwarna biru laut itu. Tangannya yang berkulit seputih susu itu sudah terlihat ternodai oleh beberapa warna dari crayon yang saat ini dia pegang. Tepat disebelah bocah kecil yang tadi sedang memegang crayon tersebut terdapat seorang bocah kecil lainnya bersurai hitam legam yang bernama Jimin sedang membaca komik kesukaannya.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya suara dentingan jam yang terdengar di dalam kamar yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut.

Yoongi yang tadi sedang asik dalam dunia mewarnainya, tiba-tiba melempar crayon yang tadi sedang dipegangnya ke lantai,

"uhhh. . . .Yoongi cebal. Maca yang ini culit cekali untuk diwalnai. Huh payah"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bibir imut itu tidak hentinya menyalahkan gambar yang ada di buku mewarnai tersebut yang katanya susah untuk diwarnai.

Yoongi bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya kemudian duduk disebelah Jimin yang sedari tadi masih asik membaca komik tersebut. Melihat dirinya yang diabaikan oleh teman sepermainannya, membuat bocah manis bersurai caramel tersebut tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yoongi cebal sama Jimin. Huh"

Yoongi mendengus. Saat mendengar ada yang menyebutkan namanya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya tersebut, kemudian beralih melihat Yoongi yang sudah duduk bersila disampingnya.

"kok Yoongi cebal sama Jimin? Memang Jimin calah apa cama Yoongi?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Yoongi hanya mendengus kemudian turun dari ranjang tersebut. Mengambil remote tv yang berada di meja belajarnya kemudian menyalakan tv yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidurnya.

"uhh Yoongi jangan mengabaikan Jimin dong!"

Jimin menarik-narik lengan kaus yang dipakai Yoongi. Yoongi tetap diam dan sibuk menggonta-ganti channel tv.

"ich Yoongi jangan diemin Jimin dong. Nanti Jimin main cama ciapa lagi kalau Yoongi diemin Jimin"

Jimin menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya. Sepertinya bocah penggila komik itu sudah ingin menangis. Yoongi merasa kasihan juga melihat Jimin yang menunduk sedih seperti itu. Memang sih Yoongi itu dekat sekali dengan Jimin. Mungkin faktor rumah mereka yang bersebelahan dan juga mereka yang berada di sekolah yang sama. Jimin itu kemana-mana selalu menempel sama Yoongi. Bahkan di sekolah ketika ada yang mengajaknya bermain bersama, Jimin selalu menolak dan berkata, _'tidak mau__. Jimin Cuma mau main cama Yoongi_._'_

Yah mungkin bocah yang bernama lengkap Park Jimin ini mengidap _Yoongi complex _tingkat akut.

Yoongi menarik-menarik pipi Jimin yang cukup berisi itu. Bermaksud membuat bocah berambut hitam legam itu tidak menunduk terus-terusan. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu nanti bisa-bisa Jimin menangis disitu lagi.

"Jimin jangan nunduk teluc-telucan dong. Yoongi macih mau kok belmain cama Jimin"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya nyaris menghilang untuk sekejap. Jarang-jarang Yoongi bisa tersenyum sampai seperti itu ketika bersama orang lain. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya saat bersama Jimin dia bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"benel ya? Yoongi janji jangan ngejauhin Jimin"

"iya janji"

"yeayyy Jimin cayang Yoongi"

Dan setelah itu Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Untung saja Yoongi tidak terjatuh akibat terjangan mendadak dari seorang Park Jimin.

_Cuppp~_

Jimin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"tadi Jimin kenapa menempelkan bibilnya ke bibil Yoongi?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian menatap Jimin yang entah Yoongi salah liat atau apa, Jimin terlihat seperti malu-malu.

"kalau kata Chanyeol hyung, Jimin boleh menempelkan bibil Jimin ke bibil orang yang Jimin cayang"

"waaa belalti Jimin cayang cama Yoongi dong?"

Mata kecil Yoongi berbinar senang. Pipi chubby putihnya merona samar. Menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"tentu caja! Jimin cayaaaaaaaaaaang cekali cama Yoongi!"

Jimin berucap dengan nada bahagia. Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar khas seorang bocah bernama Park Jimin.

_Cupp~_

Dan kali ini Yoongi duluan yang mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Yoongi juga cayang cama Jimin. Nanti kalo cudah besal Jimin halus menikah cama Yoongi. Jangan menikah cama yang lain!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Menyanggupi keinginan Yoongi agar menikahinya saat mereka besar nanti.

_Cupp~_

Dan lagi Jimin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi.

"Jimin cuka dengan bibilnya Yoongi. Bibil Yoongi manic"

Jimin nyengir. Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat dipuji Jimin seperti itu.

"bibil Yoongi cuman milik Jimin. Tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya celain Jimin"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan siang hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Jimin yang seringkali mengecupi bibir Yoongi yang menurutnya manis tersebut.

TBC or END?

Pertama kalibuat drabble nih hehehe

Kalo banyak yang minat sama ff ini, nanti aku buat kelanjutannya lagi tapi tetep berseries drabble gitu hehe. Kalo ga ada yang minat yaudah cukup sampai sini saja.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Note : Disini itu umurnya Jimin 4 tahun, sedangkan Yoongi itu 5 tahun. Nah mereka itu satu tk gitu. Tau tk kan hehe. Nahkan kalo tk itu ada yang nol besar sama nol kecil. Nah disini tuh Jimin yang masih nol kecil sementara Yoongi udah nol besar. Intinya mereka itu satu sekolahan tk tapi beda tingkatan gitu. Ngerti kan ya. Semoga udah pada ga bingung lagi tentang umurnya Jimin ama Yoongi :))

Sick and Song

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

**Plagiat****? Laut juseyo**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Jimin kecil berlari kecil menuju tangga rumah yang cukup mewah itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan lincah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga rumah tibalah dia didepan pintu kamar yang berwarna biru langit tersebut.

_Cklek _

Jimin membuka pelan pintu kamar tersebut, bermaksud agar tidak mengganggu orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati seorang anak yang berumur hanya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

'ugh. . . . . . .Yoongi hyung begini pacti gala-gala aku'

Jimin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang terdapat Yoongi yang sedang tertidur disana. Jimin semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah pucat Yoongi yang sedang tertidur itu.

"hyung. . . .hikc maafin Jimin hikc. . .gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi hyung jadi cakit begini hikc"

Kedua manik hitam milik Jimin perlahan basah karena air matanya sendiri. Jimin merasa bersalah karena menurutnya dirinya lah yang membuat Yoongi menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"eungg"

Yoongi menggeliat pelan. Perlahan kedua bola mata indah tersebut terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat dia bangun adalah Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya dalam keadaan menangis.

"Jimin? Kok kamu menangic?"

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung kenapa Jimin menangis seperti ini.

Grep

"huweee. . . .Mianhae Yoongi hyung. Gala-gala kemalin Jimin ngajakin hyung main hujan-hujanan di taman, hyung sekalang jadi cakit begini hikc"

Jimin tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas entah karena apa.

"Jimin gak calah kok. Yoongi kan cakit bukan gala-gala Jimin. Udah ya Jimin jangan nangic lagi. Kalo Jimin nangic Yoongi gamau main lagi ah cama Jimin"

Setelah Yoongi berkata seperti itu Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan dia mengelap matanya sendiri dari bekas-bekas(?) menangisnya tadi.

"Jimin gak nangic lagi kok. Yoongi hyung tetep main cama Jimin ya"

Jimin menyengir. Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"iya. Yoongi macih mau kok main cama Jimin hehe"

.

.

"hyung. . . Yoongi hyung cepet cembuh ya. Bial Yoongi hyung bica cekolah lagi. Uh tadi Jimin gak ada temen main di cekolah gala-gala Yoongi hyung gak macuk"

"iya iya. Kenapa Jimin gak main aja cama taehyung? Dia kan anaknya lucu hihi"

"huh kalo aku deket-deket cama Taehyung, nanti aku dijitak cama ceokjin hyung. Hii ngeliii"

Jimin bergidik sendiri ketika saat itu dia sedang bermain dengan Taehyung. Entah sadar atau tidak dia memeluk Taehyung dan setelah itu dia langsung dijitak keras oleh Seokjin.

"oh gitu"

Yoongi menggangguk-ngangguk yang semakin membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

"hyung. . . .tau gak? Tadi di cekolah bu gulu memuji cuala Jimin loh! Pac Jimin maju ke depan buat nyanyi, bu gulu bilang cuala Jimin baguc"

"uwaaa benalkah? Memang tadi Jimin nyanyi lagu apa?"

"twinkle-twinkle little stal. Hyung mau dengel gak?"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar Jimin menyanyi. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus apabila dirinya dapat mendengar Jimin bernyanyi?

Jimin sedikit merubah posisi duduknya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menyanyi. Dan dirinya mulai menyanyi lagu yang sama saat tadi disekolahnya.

.

.

_twinkle twinkle little stal_

_how I wondel what you ale_

Jimin mulai menyanyi. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang mendengarnya akan terasa aneh karena aksen cadel dari Jimin. Tapi tidak untuk Yoongi. Yoongi malah terlihat sangat antusias mendengar Jimin bernyanyi.

_Up above the wolld co high_

_Like a diamond in the cky_

_twinkle twinkle little stal_

_how I wondel what you ale_

.

.

.

_Prok prok prok_

Yoongi bertepuk tangan setelah Jimin bernyanyi.

"uwaaa suala Jimin baguc! Pokoknya mulai cekalang, Jimin haruc seling-seling belnyanyi buat Yoongi ya?"

"pacti! Nanti Yoongi boleh meminta Jimin menyanyi lagu apa cajaaaa"

Yoongi menggangguk. Kemudian dirinya menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Yoongi hyung mengantuk?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Mungkin pengaruh dari obat yang tadi diminumnya. Mangkanya Yoongi jadi sering mengantuk.

Yoongi langsung berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Memeluk gulingnya dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi akan tertidur lagi, ikut berbaring di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi yang memang belum tidur sepenuhnya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Jimin mendapat tempat untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi**,** kemudian mencium lembut kening Yoongi yang tertutup oleh helaian poni Yoongi.

"celamat tidul Yoongi hyung"

Jimin berucap pelan. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari Yoongi. Ternyata Yoongi sudah tidur. Jimin tersenyum. Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, wajah Yoongi sangatlah manis dan Jimin sangat menyukainya.

Dan sore itu Yoongi merasa tidurnya sangatlah nyaman karena dirinya yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

TBC or END?

Hai haiii masih ada yang inget fanfic ini gak? Udah berapa abad ya saya gak apdet hehehehe. Maafin aku ya yang udah 3bulan lebih ga muncul dan ga apdet fanfic. Maklum tugas murid smk kelas 12 sangatlah menggunung bro.

InsyaAllah ke depannya saya bakalan muncul lagi dan nyicil buat apdet apdet fanfic yang lainnya hehehehe. Harap sabar menunggu hehehe.

**Balasan review buat yang gak login ****:**

Guest : ini udah dilanjut. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again?

JSBTS : jimin yoongi emang manissss banget kayak aku *ditimpuk. ini udah dilanjut. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again?

GEFRANAYA : chanyeol emang sesat ngajarin adeknya yang iya-iya *plak. ini udah lanjut loh. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again

Buat review yang login acc aku bales via pm yayayaya.

Mau lanjut atau gak nih drabblenya? Aku sih terserah yang baca aja

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

_**Telephone**_

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

**Plagiat****? Laut juseyo**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Ini hari minggu.

Dan mungkin hari minggu ini adalah hari minggu yang sangat membosankan bagi Yoongi. Karena biasanya kalau hari minggu begini Jimin akan bermain di rumahnya sampai bocah berambut hitam tersebut disuruh pulang oleh eommanya.

Tapi kali ini beda. Tidak ada Jimin disini. Hanya ada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan TV LED yang menampilkan sebuah acara. Entah acara apa itu. Yoongi hanya menatap malas pada acara tersebut. Yoongi bosan. Sangat bosan. Eommanya sedang membuat kue di dapur. Tadinya Yoongi ingin ikut membuat kue bersama eommanya. Tapi eommanya bilang bukannya membantu Yoongi nantinya akan membuat kacau dapur. Setelahnya Yoongi langsung memberengut dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Sedangkan appanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Urusan kantor, katanya.

"ugh….aku bocannn huu"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya memencet-mencet asal remote tv yang sedang di genggamnya.

_Prak _

Remote tv yang tadi sedang di genggam oleh Yoongi seketika langsung berbenturan keras dengan lantai. Entah Yoongi sengaja atau tidak melempar remote tv tersebut.

"ich Jimin pulangnya kapan cih? Masa belum pulang juga campe cekalang huh"

Yoongi menggerutu sendiri. Ini sudah 4 hari Jimin pergi. Jimin pergi hari kamis sore. Dan saat hari Jumatnya dia izin tidak masuk sekolah. Eommanya bilang Jimin mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit di Busan.

_Kring~ kring~ _

Bunyi telephone terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Yoongi tidak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Dirinya benar-benar malas untuk sekedar bergerak dan menjawab telephone tersebut.

_Kring~ kring~ _

Telephone tersebut masih berbunyi dan Yoongi masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

.

.

_Kring~ kring~ _

"_Yoongi-ah angkat telephonenya!"_

Mendengar suara eommanya, Yoongi langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

Yoongi mengangkat dengan malas gagang telephone tersebut.

"yeobce—

"_Yoongi Hyung!"_

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya. Dia kenal suara ini.

"Jimin?"

"_Yoongi hyung! aku kangen cekali cama Yoongi hyung~"_

"….."

"_Yoongi hyung? kau macih dicana kan?"_

"…"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Yoongi masih diam sembari menempelkan gagang telephone tersebut di telinganya. Dan jauh disana Jimin yang bingung mengapa Yoongi tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"_Yoongi hyung bicala dong. Aku kan kang—_

"Jimin jelek!"

_Lah kok._

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya. Tadi Yoongi tidak berbicara apapun. Tapi kenapa sekalinya Yoongi berbicara dia malah bicara bahwa Jimin jelek.

"Jimin jelek! Jimin jelek! Pelginya lama. Campe cekalang gak balik-balik. Pokoknya Jimin jelek. Huh"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia rindu juga dengan Jimin. Tapi dia juga kesal karena Jimin pulangnya lama.

"_ugh Yoongi hyung aku itu ganteng tauu. Becok aku cudah pulang kok. Yoongi hyung kangen ya cama aku?"_

"ngapain kangen cama kamu huh. Jimin jelek ngapain dikangenin wleee"

Yoongi bicara sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Bermaksud meledek Jimin.

"_yacudah kalau Yoongi hyung gak kangen aku gak mau pulang"_

Jimin berpura-pura ngambek. Menurutnya menggoda Yoongi itu menyenangkan.

"ich aku kan belcanda. Jimin pulang dong. Aku kecepian tauuu"

"_Yoongi hyung jangan cedih. Kan Yoongi hyung bica main cama Ceokjin hyung"_

"malac ah main cama Ceokjin hyung"

"_kenapa malac?"_

"kemalin botol minumku dibuang ke kolam cama dia. Huh nyebelin"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat waktu hari jumat botol minumnya di lempar ke kolam ikan oleh Seokjin. Seketika itu juga Yoongi menangis keras dan ngambek tidak mau lagi masuk ke kelas setelah itu.

"_pfftt hahaha"_

Jimin tertawa keras di telephone. Dia membayangkan bahwa Yoongi pasti menangis keras karena botol minum kesayangan Yoongi tersebut di buang ke kolam.

"ich Jimin jelek! Kenapa malah teltawa huh"

"_pacti kau menangic ya hyung kalena botol minum itu dibuang cama Ceokjin hyung?_

"aku gak nangic wleee"

"_hyung boong ah. pacti nangic kan"_

"enggaaaa"

"_huh telselah hyung aja ah"_

"Jimin kalah. Wleee"

"_aku mengalah cih. Bukan kalah wlee"_

"huh bilang aja kalo kamu kal—

"Yoongi! Ini sudah jam 11. Kamu mandi sana!"

Suara eomma Yoongi terdengar menggelegar mengusik acara telephone menelphone Yoongi dengan Jimin. Yoongi hanya bergumam malas mendengar eommanya yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi.

"_Yoongi hyung"_

"kenapa?"

"_macih gamau mandi pagi kalo hali minggu?"_

_Tut Tut Tut_

Dan seketika telephone diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi.

"Jimin benal-benal jelek. Huh"

TBC or END?

Hai. Maaf ya aku gabisa kayak author lain yang kalau update fanfic itu asap, alias cepat. Udah jarang megang laptop. Tugas pun menggunung lalayeye. Makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite sama follow cerita ini. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin gak update fanfic ini lagi *halah* maaf juga kali ini belum bisa balesin review satu-satu. Tapi review kalian aku baca semua kok hehehe.

Aku open pm kok/? Yang mau ngobrol ngobrol sama aku di pm yuk mariii n.n

Mau lanjut atau gak nih drabblenya? Aku sih terserah yang baca aja

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

_**Origami**_

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

**Plagiat****? Jangan deh ya n-n**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Yoongi kecil sedang duduk sambil memakan cookies coklat_nya. _Pipi putih itu terlihat mengembung karena banyaknya cookies yang masuk ke mulut kecilnya itu_. _Tangan putih pucat itu sibuk _bergerilya_ di dalam topless berisikan bertumpuk-tumpuk cookies coklat favoritnya. Walaupun sedang memakan cookies coklat favoritnya, wajah Yoongi terlihat ditekuk. Bocah manis itu sedang kesal.

Iya, Yoongi memang lagi kesal. Kesal sekali.

Tadinya sepulang sekolah dia ingin ke rumah Jimin. Tapi tidak jadi karena Yoongi ingat dia ingin memberikan sesuatu ke eommanya. Dia ingin memberikan hasil gambarannya tadi saat dikelas pada eommanya itu. Tapi pada saat sampai dirumah, Yoongi hanya menemukan bibi Yoon yang sedang memasak untuk makan siang. Dan bibi Yoon bilang bahwa eommanya sedang pergi kerumah temannya.

Yoongi kan jadi bete. Kesal. Sebal.

Padahal dia sudah semangat ingin menunjukkan gambarnya yang tadi dibilang bagus oleh vict seonsaenim.

Jadinya sekarang Yoongi hanya duduk sambil menyemili cookies coklat yang kemarin dibuat oleh eommanya. Yoongi bosan. Menonton tv juga tidak ada acara yang menarik. Tidak ada stasiun tv yang menayangkan kartun saat jam-jam segini.

.

.

"ugh Yoongi bocan! Eomma kapan pul—

_Brugh_

"_aw"_

Yoongi mengernyit. Kenapa ada suara-suara ribut dari arah ruang tamu. Baru saja Yoongi ingin bangun dari duduknya, dia melihat seorang Park Jimin yang sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arahnya. Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada Jimin. Yoongi tahu, pasti suara-suara ribut tadi berasal dari Jimin yang jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu yang ada di ruang tamu.

Jimin nyengir lebar begitu melihat Yoongi. Dirinya berjalan menghampiri Yoongi kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Yoongi.

"Jimin ngapain dicini?"

Mata sipit Yoongi memandang datar ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi kembali mengambil toples cookies yang tadi sempat dia taruh di meja, kemudian tangannya kembali _bergerilya_ di dalam toples tersebut. Saat ini dia sedang kesal. Dan Yoongi yang kesal itu berarti semua orang akan terkena imbas _kesal_nya bocah manis ini.

"Jimin kangen cama Yoongi hyung"

Tangan yang terbalut lengan panjang berwarna putih milik Jimin itu ikut masuk ke dalam toples dan mengambil satu cookies coklat darisana.

Yoongi menatap malas ke arah Jimin. Menurut Yoongi, terkadang Jimin itu_ lebay._

"kan tadi balu ketemu di cekolah"

"tapi Jimin tetep kangen. Yoongi hyung ngangenin ci"

_Tuh kan. _

Yoongi hanya diam. Dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ucapan Jimin lagi.

.

Tiba-tiba mata Yoongi menangkap apa yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kiri Jimin.

"itu apa?"

Jari Yoongi menunjuk kearah benda yang dipegang oleh Jimin itu. Entah kenapa Yoongi menjadi antusias dan sangat penasaran dengan benda yang dibawa oleh Jimin. Rasa kesalnya itu menguap entah kemana.

Jimin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dia hampir lupa dengan benda yang dibawakannya untuk Yoongi.

.

"tadaa~ ini cincin! Ini Jimin buat cendili loh."

Yoongi melihat benda yang dibilang _cincin_ itu oleh Jimin. Itu memang cincin. Cincin dari origami tepatnya. Origami yang dilipat biasa hingga membentuk lingkaran dan ada hiasan berupa bintang di tengahnya. Dan oh terdapat tulisan kecil yang dibuat dengan spidol disana.

"JY itu apa?"

Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk dua deret huruf yang terdapat dibagian dalam cincin origami tersebut.

"J itu Jimin. Dan Y itu Yoongi hyung!"

Jimin berucap semangat. Kemudian dia memakaikan cincin origami itu ke jari manis Yoongi.

"nah. Celecai! Nanti kalau cudah besal telus Jimin cudah punya uang yang banyaakk cekali, Jimin akan membelikan cincin yang benelan untuk Yoongi hyung. Kalena Jimin cayang dengan Yoongi hyung"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Senyum Jimin tersebut membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"kita telus belcama campai becal kan? Jimin ga akan ninggalin Yoongi kan?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengam puppy eyes maut miliknya.

Jimin mengangguk. Lalu dia mengarahkan kelingkingnya ke arah Yoongi.

"iya. Jimin janji ga akan ninggalin Yoongi hyung"

"janji jimin ditelima!"

Dan setelahnya Yoongi mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Jimin. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Ya, janji anak kecil. Mereka tidak akan tahu bukan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi?

TBC or END?

Apaan sih ya itu terakirannya sok-sokan misterius. Saya ga bisa update kilat lagi. Mianhaeeeeeee. Makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite sama follow cerita ini. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin gak update fanfic ini lagi asek asek josh.

Aku open pm kok/? Yang mau ngobrol ngobrol sama aku di pm yuk mariii n.n

Mau lanjut atau gak nih drabblenya? Aku sih terserah yang baca aja

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typo(s), storyline gak jelas, etc

.

.

Friend?

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is YAOI. Don't like? Don't read.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Kini Jimin maupun Yoongi sudah beranjak remaja. Jimin yang berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah, sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah berada di tingkat akhir yang sedang disibukkan dengan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas.

Jimin masih seperti dulu, Jimin yang akan merengek apabila Yoongi mengabaikannya. Dan Yoongi, pemuda yang tumbuh menjadi remaja manis dan merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya ini masih tetap seperti Yoongi yang dulu. Yoongi dengan sikap cueknya yang selalu menempel pada Jimin.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Mereka masih berteman dekat, sangat dekat malah. Sama seperti mereka kecil dulu. Mereka juga masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian saat hari minggu. Menonton film bersama, menginap, bahkan tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang.

Oh ada yang salah. Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit berubah dari mereka, salah satunya adalah,

_Perasaan_

Perasaan mereka. Perasaan Jimin. Perasaan Yoongi.

Jimin fikir dia sudah cukup dewasa. Dia sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi. Mungkin dulu dia menganggap Yoongi adalah _hyung_ tersayangnya. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi sekarang tidak, perasaan sayang itu perlahan tumbuh menjadi rasa yang lain, yang lebih rumit tapi menyenangkan apabila kau merasakannya.

_Cinta._

Saat Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis padanya, Jimin membeku di tempat. Saat Yoongi menggenggam tangannya dan tanpa sengaja mengecup pipinya, jantungnya berdegup keras. Dan saat melihat Yoongi memeluk namja ataupun yeoja lain, Jimin merasakan darahnya mendidih. Emosinya langsung memuncak begitu saja.

Dan Jimin sadar, rasa sayangnya sudah tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta. Cintanya pada Yoongi. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada rasa ingin memiliki Yoongi. Seutuhnya. Dia tidak suka sangat tidak suka malah melihat Yoongi didekati yeoja ataupun namja di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Seperti saat ini, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di atap sekolah. Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajah mereka. Seharusnya Yoongi ada pelajaran Matematika sekarang, tetapi gurunya tidak masuk dan hanya memberikannya tugas. Yoongi dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat. Dia termasuk siswa yang cerdas. Dan setelahnya Yoongi langsung menuju atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat favoritnya.

Sedangkan Jimin? Dimana ada Yoongi disitu ada Jimin. Begitulah yang siswa siswi lain katakan. Jimin membolos tentu saja. Saat tadi di dalam kelas Yoongi mengiriminya pesan dengan berkata bahwa dirinya akan ke atap. Yoongi sudah tahu bahwa pasti Jimin akan mengikutinya ke atap sekolah sekalipun anak itu sedang ada guru di kelasnya.

"Hyung. Pulang sekolah nanti ke rumahku yuk. Aku ingin bertanya materi fisika yang belum ku mengerti" Jimin bertanya. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bahwa Park Jimin selalu bertanya materi fisika yang malah akan berujung dengan Yoongi yang mengerjakan semua tugas fisika Jimin.

Yoongi berfikir sebentar. Kemudian menjawab, "ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Mianhae tapi aku ingin ke rumah Seokjin hyung sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku ingin mengambil jaketku yang tertinggal disana" Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin, menampilkan wajah menyesalnya yang begitu imut.

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar. Tetapi kemudian Jimin tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "Ah begitu ya. Yasudah tidak apa. Aku akan bertanya pada Taehyung saja" setelah berkata seperti itu, Jimin langsung diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Melihat Jimin yang seperti itu, Yoongi jadi merasa tidak enak. Buru-buru dia berkata lagi, "eh tapi aku tidak lama-lama kok dirumah Seokjin hyung. Nanti setelah dari rumahnya aku langsung ke rumahmu deh"

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mengusak gemas surai sewarna caramel milik Yoongi. "Aku tunggu ya hyung"

.

.

.

Mata itu menatap kesal pada layar ponsel yang ada di depannya. Pesan yang beberapa menit yang lalu masuk ke ponselnya membuat kesal seketika. Tapi Jimin sadar, memangnya dia siapa sehingga kesal ketika Yoongi pergi dengan orang lain. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

_From : Yoongi hyung_

_Jiminnie~ maaf aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu hari ini:( Seokjin hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota. Kau belajar sendiri dulu ya? Kalau masih ada yang belum dimengerti, besok kau bisa tanyakan padaku di sekolah. Sekali lagi maaf ya Jimin:(_

'Hhh...seharusnya aku tidak merasa kesal seperti ini'

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi origami berbentuk bintang dengan berbagai warna. Itu dulu origami yang diberikan Yoongi padanya.

.

.

.

_"Jimin Jimin Jimin"_

_Yoongi kecil berlarian menuju kamar Jimin. Setelahnya membuka pintu kamar bercat putih itu dan menemukan sosok Jimin yang sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya sambil membaca komik._

_Dengan cepat Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan ikut-ikutan tengkurap di depannya. "Jimin lihat aku bawa apa!~" Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kantong plastik hijau di depan wajah Jimin._

_Jimin menaruh komiknya, kemudian mengernyit melihat kantong yang ditunjukkan oleh Yoongi, "itu apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi hanya tersenyum._

_Tangan mungil itu membuka kantong plastik yang di bawanya dan menumpahkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Lihat! Ini bintang. Kemalin Joohyeon noona datang. Aku dan noona membuat bintang-bintang ini loh!" Yoongi dengan bangga menunjukkan origami berbentuk bintang dengan berbagai warna itu._

_Mata Jimin berbinar begitu melihat bintang origami yang ditunjukkan Yoongi, "waahh baguc cekali. Aku minta ya hyung" Jimin memasang puppy eyesnya. Berharap Yoongi akan memberikannya bintang-bintang itu._

_"Ini memang buat Jimin kok. Aku cudah punya dilumah. Aku menempelkan bintang-bintang itu di langit-langit kamalku. Bukan aku cih yang menempelkannya. Appa yang menempelkannya hehehe" _

_"Waa kalau begitu aku juga akan menempelkannya di langit-langit kamalku. Bial cama kayak Yoongi hyung"_

_"Yeyy belalti kamal kita cama-cama ada bintangnya!"_

_._

_._

_._

Bibir Jimin melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kala mengingat memori itu. Seandainya bisa, dirinya ingin memonopoli Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi berdekatan dengannya selalu. Tidak ada pengganggu semacam Seokjin itu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Jimin bukanlah siapa-siapa Yoongi. Dia hanyalah teman dekatnya. Dan Jimin benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding kamarnya.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Halooooo~halo bandung *plak

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, scarlett johanson *dilempar batu*

Ini chap permulaan/? Saya pen bikin ada konfliknya step by step tapi yang halus-halus aja gitu konfliknya *apaan

Okedeh makasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini. Makasi yang udah review, fav, follow fic alay ini. Kehadiran chap depan tergantung dari yang baca. Mau dilanjut atau enggak.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


End file.
